Space Age Love Song
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Before their separation, Martin and Lucy promise to find each other one day and continue their lives together. After ten years they are reunited by her brother, John who happens to be living with Martin. Her trip to visit them is not just a happy reunion, but a deciding role in the future of her home and her family. She kept her promise, but has the guitar-slinger, Martin?


I wrote this a long time ago, but I figured I'd give it another shot.

Read if you like it, don't if you hate it. I can't remember the name of the book that inspired this since it was awhile ago, but it was something along the lines of "Beneath The Skin."

I haven't gotten around to retyping the first chapter yet, so it's a little sloppy. After I finish the second, I may rewrite the first.

[][][]

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Beauty and the Beast**

[][][]

Run. That's all she thought. Her feet propelled her across the flower laden field behind her house. Over the pounding in her chest she heard her brother calling after her, slowly catching up to her.

She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing, knowing that even the slightest inconvenience could cause her to miss him.

"Lucy, wait!"

John was closing in on her.

The end of the field was in sight, and they were almost at the trail leading to the subdivision of the city.

Abruptly, she felt her feet leave the ground as her dress began fluttering. John had picked her up and began sprinting for the trail. The only sound now was John's rapid breathing. Their speed increased as they reached the dirt trail and approached the houses.

The black cars were already leaving, following the paved road they just reached. As the last of the cars turned off the block, they reached the house.

The adults in black suits turned as they stormed through the gate. Recognizing them, they turned back to their conversation.

John nearly toppled over from exhaustion and leaned against the fence. Lucy wriggled free and quickly scanned the yard. Seeing her target, she turned to John who waved her off.

Sitting on the swing beneath the large oak tree with his suit jacket draped across his lap was Martin Light. His once shaggy black hair was cut short and slicked back.

She pushed the swing slightly and he looked up from the patch of grass that had attracted his attention.

He tried to force a small smile but failed, his face returning the tired look it bore moments ago.

His boyish features were replaced with that of defeat and he looked more like that of an adult, instead of the happy eight year old he was a week ago.

"Come to see me off, eh?" he asked quietly.

Not being able to speak, she replied with a quick nod.

Martin chuckled, returning to his patch of grass, "Funny how things happen, isn't it?"

Heavy footsteps came towards them as John stumbled across the yard, his face red and streaked with sweat.

"Thought we'd miss you," John asked once his breathing was controlled.

"Cut it pretty close," Martin replied, looking to where the men were helping his mother load the last of the boxes into the purple Plymouth sitting in the driveway.

John sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "This sucks."

Martin kicked absentmindedly, propelling him backward, his momentum rocking the swing for several moments.

"Do you know where you're going?" Lucy's voice asked quietly.

Martin shook his head, "Some city far away. That's all she said."

John sighed again, knowing his mom wouldn't make the trip to visit Martin, considering they weren't supposed to be anywhere near him.

"So, is this it?"

Martin shrugged, "Looks that way."

John kicked the tree, causing a cluster of acorns to fall around them, "Damn it!"

Martin put his foot out and stopped the swing, "John, promise me you'll take care of your sister."

John nodded, "Of course."

"If Butch gives her any more problems, keep him in line."

Another nod.

Martin looked to where his mother was waiting patiently by the car, "Okay then."

He pulled on his jacket and slid off the swing. He stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. His face slowly began to turn red, showing he was too embarrassed to initiate the farewell.

John embraced him quickly, fighting to hold back the tears that were struggling to break free. After a moment, Martin returned the embrace.

Martin let go and turned to Lucy. After a moment, he leaned down and did the same. Lucy, however was unsuccessful at trapping her feelings.

"Come on, it's not all that bad."

Even though John was older by four years, Martin was the leader of their group. His charismatic personality attracted everyone, while his angry outbursts kept away their enemies.

They weren't only losing a friend, but they also lost their protection.

"Shh," Martin whispered, trying to console the crying six year old.

Lucy let go and sniffed loudly, "Promise me you'll find us one day."

"I promise," Martin said with a smile, knowing it was unlikely they'll meet again.

"You are mine." she added, locking eyes to assure the meaning was understood.

Martin held her look and continued their motto, "I am yours."

John's eyes were puffy and his voice wavered as he ended it, "We are one."

Right on time, the loud buzzing began as he started towards the car. And, as always, the dream ended.

[][][]

Reaching out, she grabbed her phone and tapped the screen to stop the alarm. Sighing, she rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. For ten years she's had the same dream, and it's always ended at the same place. No more, no less.

Realizing she was fully awake, she grabbed her phone and began checking her reminders.

"Same as always," she mumbled.

Shower, school, clean house, visit mom in hospital, hang around. Never changes.

Today, however, she saw a new notice. Take train to visit brother.

'That's right, I'm supposed to go today,' she thought, not remembering she added it.

She scrolled to finish reading the message.

'_I knew you'd forget to add it, so I did it for you. Don't forget to get packed before school so we can leave afterwards. Oh, and don't forget to bring your camera. It's about time we get to see your man. Love, Kimi.'_

Blinking at the ending, she tried to think of what she meant. That's when it hit her.

Her eyes widened at the realization, finally remembering the letter her brother sent last week. Her brother had found Martin and has been living with him since their mother kicked him out.

It had been four years since she'd seen John and ten since Martin left. Today they'd all meet after their long absence.

Quickly unplugging her phone, she began to get ready for school, remembering to pack her camera and her phone charger into the backpack with a week's worth of clothes.

Halfway down the stairs, she froze, remembering the reason for visiting her brother. Even as she heard the car pull into her driveway, she found it impossible to move. It wasn't until the driver began honking the horn that she regained control of her legs.

She trudged through the doorway and hopped the steps to the sidewalk leading to the large driveway where the sparkling Jeep was sitting.

In the dim light of the morning sun, she could barely see into the darkly tinted windows. Once she opened the door the interior lights illuminated the tired looking woman behind the wheel. She rested her head against the window and tapped absentmindedly on the steering wheel. Her pink hair was neatly curled and bounced as she turned to face Lucy.

"Hey, Luce."

"Morning, Kimi," Lucy returned as she pulled the door closed.

Kimi yawned loudly and picked at a loose stitch on her uniform, "Have everything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Shut off the lights? Lock the doors?" Kimi added while unbuttoning the bottom button of her white shirt.

"I believe so."

"Okay then," she said as she pushed in the clutch and moved the shifter into reverse.

She carefully tapped the gas while releasing the clutch. Failing to hold the throttle enough, the engine stalled causing the vehicle to lurch backward and quit.

"Damn it," she said quietly, shifting out of gear and turning the key.

Lucy snapped on her seatbelt, "Still haven't got the hang of it?"

Kimi pretended to not hear her and tried again to back into the street. The Jeep rolled slowly backward until it was out enough to pull away.

"This time, rev it higher before going into first,"

Kimi nodded and pushed the clutch while swinging the shifter into first. This time, she hit the throttle before releasing the clutch. They started forward, engine revving loudly while they rolled slowly.

"I think you can let go of the clutch once it's in gear," Lucy added while glancing at the dash panel.

Kimi obeyed and they rocketed forward, until they reached the end of the gear. Backing off the throttle, she shifted into second and they continued along.

"I'm fine once I'm moving," she said, defending the last of her pride.

"Uh-huh,"

Kimi sighed and leaned against the door, "I can't wait until I can drive it enough to take it off road and wash the new away."

"I wish I got a car for my birthday," Lucy said while buttoning up her own uniform.

"Maybe Martin will get you one," Kimi said with a grin.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up,"

"Oh, come on," Kimi began, pushing the clutch to coast the a street light, "You can't talk about someone all the time and not expect me to bring it up. What are you gonna do when you see him? What if he's fat and ugly?"

"I don't think that matters. Anyway, I'm more worried about what he'll think of me," Lucy replied, looking out the window to avoid eye contact.

"Come on, you're smokin' girl! You're popular, sexy, and you guys got that promise thing, it'll be fine."

Lucy moved her gaze to the mirror and remarked herself for a moment. Long black hair, pretty face, good figure. Sure she didn't have anything to worry about, but it's normal to be nervous about this kind of thing… right?

"Maybe you're right," Lucy said, checking her backpack to make sure she had everything.

"Of course I'm right," Kimi said while taking off through the green light, "And be sure to take lots of pictures and put them on Social Plus."

**[][Meanwhile][]**

The sound of the bottle crashing to the floor pulled him out of his unconscious state. He jerked upward and looked around the room frantically.

Seeing the guitar leaning against the amp in the corner, he remembered where he was. He sat upright on the couch and watched the room through his tilting and swirling vision. He covered his eyes and shook his head, hoping to rid himself of the hangover he knew was going to be a bad one.

After pulling himself to his feet and bracing himself on the nearby computer desk, he stumbled across the room into the attached bathroom. He leaned on the counter and watched the world tumble through the mirror.

He was shirtless, which was a normal habit while he played guitar, but can't remember when he gave up and started drinking. His black hair was disheveled, and the five o'clock shadow around his jaw only added to his stern appearance in the mirror.

'Can't honestly say this where I'd seen myself at eighteen,' he thought to himself.

Sighing, he unplugged his phone from the nearby charger and began scrolling through the text messages with one hand while he brushed his teeth with the other.

'More texts from women I don't know,' he thought while tapping the delete button on each message, stopping to skim the long ones or view the pictures.

He blinked and moved the phone closer to his face to make out a rather unflattering picture.

Shaking his head, he continued deleting until he found a message from John.

'From, John P. I'll be home around three. Can you make sure the place is clean for when she gets here?'

'She? Maybe he's getting a dog.' Martin thought while scrolling through the rest of the messages.

He stopped brushing when the realization came.

"Lucy," he said out loud.

"Yes, Lucy," he heard a voice say.

Sure enough, instead of seeing his own reflection in the mirror, he seen something that resembled him, but bore an evil, grinning face.

Martin reached for the electric shaver on the shelf and nervously splashed water over his face.

"You can't ignore me," the figure said while slamming it's fist into the mirror.

Martin paused, then continued shaving, "I'm not ignoring you. You aren't real. Just a figment of my imagination."

"Well, I'll do the talking then," the figure began, waiting for a response, "So, your love of ten years is coming, eh?"

Martin continued shaving.

"Oh, that's right, she's coming to visit her brother. She could care less about you."

"That's not true," Martin said, taking his bait.

The figure pretended to look confused, "Really? I must have missed the letter proving me wrong. I just haven't had the time to sort through all the… Oh, wait, she didn't send any…"

"Her mother hated me, never returned my ma's call with our address."

"Really now?"

Martin replaced the electric shaver to the shelf and looked into the mirror, "We had a promise."

"Oh yeah, a promise. You know what's gonna happen? You're gonna mention it and she's going to laugh in your face."

"No…" he said while gripping the counter hard enough to make the veins in his muscles pop out.

The figure laughed, enjoying his defeat, "And you know why? Because you're useless!"

Martin swung at the mirror with his right hand and shattered the thick glass into pieces. The noise caused his aching head to explode into a barrage of light and pain.

The pain in his head was enough to mask the gash across his knuckle and he felt only the blood slowly drip down his fingers.

When the aching subsided, he remarked on the mess he had to clean and counted himself lucky he didn't need to clean it up right now.

With a final sigh, he reached into the shower and turned the faucet to the hot setting.

[][][]

I'll finish the second chapter and have it up soon.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
